Its A Wonderful Life
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: After being shot, Booth gets to see what life would have been like had he not been born, Its A Wonderful Life style. This story has a few unlike the movie plot twists and a surprise visitor to help Booth find his way back home. Fluffy/Drama
1. The Life in the Man

This is a re-publish of this story. I've edited and improved it and now I'm going to re-post it all in one sitting. Enjoy.

**Inspired obviously by **_**It's A Wonderful Life.**_** And since we all know how that goes I'm going to throw in a little of what life will be like in the future. So you'll have that to look forward too.**

**This is my first fic in a long while… probably half a year or may and I know that may not sound like a lot but I used to post a new story almost every month. Anyway those are good too so check out some of my other work if you'd like. So, without further ado….**

**XxXxX**

"Booth, no. Please, Booth."

He could hear her and melodic as it cried out his name, even through the pain growing in his chest he thought that his name on her lips was the most wonderful thing in the world.

He wanted to answer her. To place that stubborn strand of hair behind her ear and run his thumb over the worry creases on her forehead. But his body was heavy and he saw the world he knew, the women he cared more for than he could say, go blurry.

Seeley Booth watched as the world around him faded to a bright white and then there was nothing. No sounds. No colors. And worst of all, no Temperance Brennan. He was standing in a white room, he spun around but there was nothing.

"Bones?" He called, stopping and waiting for a response.

"Hello, Agent Booth."

He turned. "Bo-" It wasn't her. Instead, before him stood a women with very familiar facial features and held the body frame of the women he treasured so dearly.

"You know me." She stated, her voice was happy and welcoming as she smiled at him.

"You're Christine Brennan. Bones' mom." He responded. Staring curiously at her. "Am I dead?"

She laughed lightly. "No Booth. I promise you, you are not dead yet."

"Yet?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows at the women who was possibly more beautiful than his Bones_. But that must be because of the whole dead-glowy thing_, Booth thought.

She approached him slowly and placed her hand in his. "That's still to be decided, my dear. First, there are things you need to see."

"With all do respect, Mrs. Brennan, I think the only thing I need to see is_ my _world and _my _life." Booth protested angrily, attempting to shrug the woman's warm hand away.

"Seeley," her voice was smooth and pleasant. "I know it's difficult to understand. But I also know that you believe in a God as I do. And you know that He has a plan for us that we must let happen."

Booth nodded. "I know."

"Very good." She smiled and held his hand once more. "Seeley, did you ever watch the movie _It's A Wonderful Life?"_

"Yeah, of course. Every Christmas my family watched it and now Parker and I do." At the mention of his son Booth's face fell.

Christine squeezed his hand comfortingly. "We'll get to that soon, dear. But anyway, the only reason I ask is because you're going to feel a little déjà vu." She winked at him mischievously, a very un-Bones-like gesture. Booth prodded himself, this wasn't Bones, this was her mother.

Suddenly the room before them got brighter. Booth blinked back the sting of the lights and covered his eyes with his free arm. After a few seconds, he felt his atmosphere change and opened his eyes to the world around him.

"What is this place?" He asked the woman beside him.

She smiled sadly as she regarded what was before them. "A world without you sweetie."

**XxXxX**

**Hope it piqued your interest. I'll continue really soon, like maybe even tonight. So leave some good reviews. **

**Next, we'll get to see how everyone's lives are changed.**


	2. The Success in the Girl

**By the way for those of you who don't know. In It's A Wonderful Life, the main character, George, tries to kill himself by jumping off a bridge but instead sees a man in the water drowning. He saves the man who happens to be an angel, who is in fact there to save George. Together the two travel through town and discover that the world is different because it is now without him. And through this he discovers all the good things he's accomplished. **

**Anyway here's chapter two.**

**XxXxX**

"_What is this place?" He asked the woman beside him._

_She smiled sadly as she regarded what was before them. "A world without you sweetie."_

Together they stood in the huge foyer of the Hoover Building. "What are we doing here?" He asked. "Can't we go see Bones?"

She tugged his hand as she began walking towards the elevator. "All in good time, dear. But first, we need to visit a few people here."

They rode the elevator quietly up to the floor that Booth knew so well. One of the doors opened Booth stepped forward but Christine stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. You don't need me here, your questions will be answered." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Good luck." Christine winked at him fondly before the doors closed between them.

Booth sighed deeply as he walked through the busy halls. _Busier than I've ever seen them._ He thought to himself. Booth stopped in his tracks as he saw her, signing off on a document and handing it to another woman. With quick steps he made his way to her. "Rebecca?" He asked.

She snorted at him, with a smile. "I didn't spend the past ten years working this hard not to be called Deputy Director."

"Deputy Director?" He asked confused.

She turned to face him fully, placing her hands on the hips of her high-waisted pencil skirt. "Please don't tell me you're one of those chauvinist pigs who had no idea a woman had been running the FBI for the last seven months?"

"No, I-uh. What happened to Deputy Director Cullen?" Booth finally managed to ask, trying not to fixate on the fact that the woman before him was definitely not the woman he knew and once loved.

She sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, after the terrible death of his daughter Amy, the Deputy Director wasn't capable of fulfilling his duties. I guess it must be hard to lose a child to an unknown disease." She shrugged. "But hey, I suppose that's another good reason I've chosen not to have any."

_That meant no Parker. _Booth thought suddenly. _Well, I suppose if there's no me than there's no him. _Booth frowned at the thought. "So you don't have any kids? Or a husband?" He asked, curiously.

Rebecca laughed lightly. "Are you kidding? You honestly think I have the time for any of that?" She paused for a second before eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm sorry… who are you again?"

Booth stumbled for a moment. "Uh, just an old friend of Deputy Director Cullen's ma'am."

"Oh, very well." She turned away from him slightly to pick up a few files. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. We're trying to bring in this Epps guy and so far we've had little luck but he's managed to turn this whole building upside down."

Booth just stood and nodded in shock as he processed the words of the women he no longer knew or recognized. He walked back down the halls, passed the once familiar office, and onto the elevator which took him down to where she waited.

"So, what did you think?" Christine asked as she stood before him.

"What's happened to her?" He asked, worry written in his features.

"Well," Christine started. "Without you in her life, she never knew the joy of motherhood or of young love and set herself into work mode. Her only goal was to make a name for herself in this world."

"And will she succeed at that?" He asked, hoping that Rebecca's life held more than this shell seemed to have.

"You tell me... Her life will be shorter and much less fulfilled and because of her untimely end she will never figure out what she missed out on in life."

"How will she die?" He swallowed, trying not to show the pain he felt for his dear friend.

Christine smiled weakly. "Ironically her demise will be made by a foe which you've been acquainted with in your true life."

"Epps." He stated.

"I cannot say." She responded. "We are here as observers Seeley, we have limits. We must not interfere otherwise this vision will meet a forced end, do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied as they began to walk out of the building.

As they walked out side together, through the large city that is Washington, he heard the woman beside him giggle.

"What is it?" He asked, not bothering to hide his smile at her sudden reaction.

She bit back her laughs. "My Temperance has spoken of you to me. Not only when she visits, but when she's alone sometimes she speaks of how she misses me and she speaks mostly of you."

Booth laughed. "Is that so? I can't imagine that Bones would have anything great to say about me." He stated sarcastically.

"On the contrary." Christine protested. "Temperance talks of everything you do for her and how much it means to her. I'd like to thank you, Seeley. For taking care of my daughter in my absence. I couldn't ask for anyone better to play that key role in my daughter's life. She cares for you more then she lets on you know."

Booth smiled shyly as a blush crept up his cheeks. "For what its worth, you did a hell of a job raising her while you could."

Christine shook her head. "No, she's what she is in spite of what her father and I put her through."

"Max has done well for himself." Booth assured.

"Yes, I know." She smiled kind-heartedly. "My Max is a good man, and a wonderful father to both of our children. I'm proud of all he's done."

Booth nodded in response as they continued down the familiar streets. "We're headed to Jeffersonian, aren't we?" He asked, he voice flat with uncertainty.

"Yes, but first you have another person to see." She stopped in her path and pointed forward toward the park. "Go ahead."

Booth followed the direction of her finger. Washington was as it was before for the most part, however Booth was certain that, like Rebecca, the people he once knew would not be the same.

As he walked down the cobblestone walkway he came to a bend. Before him sat a woman, leaning over a sketchpad with her dark hair over her picture.

"Angela?"

**XxXxX**

**Let me know what ya think… hit the button.**


	3. The Pain in the Artist

**Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews… Here's chapter 3 dedicated to all my reviewers.**

**XxXxX**

_As he walked down the cobblestone walkway he came to a bend. Before him sat a women, leaning over a sketchpad with her dark hair over her picture._

"_Angela?"_

"Yes?" The woman before him asked, somewhat meekly as she continued drawing, not once meeting Booth's eyes. Her appearance and voice gave the impression of a timid woman, not the joyful, vibrant spirit of the Angela Montenegro he knew.

"Why aren't you at the Jeffersonian?" He questioned looking at the black charcoal drawing that rested within her hands. The picture portrayed foreboding willow trees and a dark pool beneath them.

Angela snorted slightly at his question. "I haven't worked there in about three years."

"Why not?' Booth pressed, placing a gentle hand on top of hers to cease her drawing.

She looked up at him then. Her face was dark with makeup and the smooth tan skin of her cheek was laced with a dark purple bruise. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that Booth had never seen.

"Who are you?" She asked, sharply.

"Angela, what's happened to you?" He asked, his voice thick with sympathy for this seemingly fragile creature.

"Please, leave me alone." Angela whimpered, as she began packing up her supplies. "Please, I don't know you."

Before he could stop her she grabbed what was left of her materials and ran down the cobblestone path and into a nearby crowd.

Booth sighed to himself. _What was happening to these people? _"Christine!" Booth called as he jogged over to the mother of his dearest friend. "Christine, what's wrong with her?"

The older woman was waiting by a nearby fountain. She stood and walked towards the agent. "Life, Booth. Life happened to your dear artist."

Booth ran a large hand over his hair. "But why this life? Why does life have to be this way for her? She doesn't deserve this."

"Things happen, Booth." Christine explained. "In Angela's case, she is living a life of a street artist. She lives with a young man who is not so kind to her. Ever since her boyfriend, Kirk, went missing two years ago."

"But why isn't she working at the Jeffersonian?" There were so many questions to ask and Booth didn't know what to do with them all.

"After what happened there, she couldn't go back and face it." Christine responded sadly, knowing that this wasn't what Booth had wanted to hear.

Booth stopped suddenly, his eyes wide with fear for his colleagues. "Christine, please. What's happened?"

Christine Brennan sighed sadly. "Come, its time for you to see."

Once again, the older woman laced her fingers within his and led him from the park.

**XxXxX**

**I'm writing the next part now, so it'll be up tonight I promise. This next chapter is the big one but definitely not the last.**

**Review please!**


	4. The People in the Graves

**Hey all. I know these chapters are kind of sort and I kind of feel like I'm rushing this story but with one character it makes it really easy to write. Anywho, hope you enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

"Why are we here?" Booth asked harshly, his voice laced with anger. "I don't want to be here."

"Seeley," she replied, her voice calm and serene once again. "We must."

As they walked among the headstones slowly, Booth bit back the tears for what he might find here.

They came to stop at a small simple headstone. The words, _Zachary Uriah Addy_ were etched into the detailed stone. _Beloved Friend. Beloved Son._

They were silent as Christine began walking again. Booth followed shortly after, taking one last look at the resting place of the young man who had held a small place in his heart.

He slowed as she came to a stop at a large mausoleum, it read: _Hodgins_. Booth stepped closer and read the names of every family member laid to rest within, at the bottom was the name Booth knew most: _Dr. Jack Stanley Hodgins. _

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat as he processed the death of his two comrades. "What happened to them? To Zack and Hodgins?"

Christine took in a deep breath. "Your friend Zack was killed in an explosion. His death was caused by Howard Epps. A man that, without you here, killed that young boy and remains on the lose now, these three months later." Christine turned to face the large stone mausoleum. "And dear Jack, was killed while working on the Gravedigger case. He was kidnapped and suffocated underground within his car. The team didn't find him in time."

Booth thought for a moment. "But why, if I wasn't there, did these cases get brought to the squints? Without me they should have never touched these cases."

Christine smiled. "Just because you don't exist doesn't mean life didn't happen without you in your place. The team went on to have many agents. Several died from what was later deemed "lack of field experience" by Deputy Director Stinson."

He could feel his anger rising within, and bit back his words as to not yell at the woman before him. "But Bones is strong, she could have handled this without me there. I know she could."

Christine bowed her head sadly. "Let's go."

As they began walking again, Booth tried to subside his anger and sort through the questions that his mind reeled with. When he felt her hand on his arm he knew that they had stopped. Booth turned his head to look at her and followed her gaze. There stood Max Keenan, with his back facing away.

"He can't see me." She said quietly. "No one can but you."

Booth nodded and walked towards the man. As Booth got a glimpse at the older man, he noticed the differences in his features. _He must have not gotten the plastic surgery. _Booth thought to himself.

"Whoa." Max said, startled as Booth approached him. "You're not a Fed are you? You look like a Fed."

Booth smiled, a half smile. "Nah, I'm not a Fed. Max, right?"

"Yeah…" Max said, slowly and warily. "And you are?"

"Call me Booth. I knew Christine." Booth replied, offering his hand.

As Max shook it tightly, his eyebrows crinkled in thought. "I didn't think Chris knew anyone about your age. Are you sure you're not a friend of Tempe's?"

Booth's smile grew. "Yeah, yeah I am actually. Do you know where I can find her?"

Max's face fell sadly. He nodded to their left.

Beside the gravestone of Christine Brennan rested the headstone of one Temperance Brennan.

Booth fell to his knees on the damp grass. Resting one hand on the corner of the stone, he wiped his face with the other. _A True Joy. Beloved Daughter. Accomplished Woman._ Booth read the words to himself, tracing the name "joy" with his large fingers.

As the tears began to roll freely from his dark eyes, Max Keenan slipped away once again. Leaving the mysterious young man alone with the woman he must've cared so deeply for.

"Why?" Booth screamed, turning in every direction, in search of the angel that brought him this cruel nightmare.

"Because that's life." She said suddenly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Booth shrugged it off angrily. "No. Stop it." He yelled, standing to face her. "This is not the life she was meant for. She was meant for great things. And she was meant for- for-"

"For you." Christine finished. Booth simply nodded sadly in response. "Do you want to know how she died?"

He thought for a moment. "Jaime Kenton.'

She nodded in the affirmative.

Booth's fists clenched in anger at the thought of the horrible death she must have had. "This isn't what should have happened. She should have lived a full life."

"Don't you see Booth?" Christine interjected. "Without you, her life was a shell. Temperance, God bless her, didn't know love, or joy, or hope, or even faith. All she knew was pain and loss.

Her whole life consisted of losing her family and diving into science. When you arrived, her world was turned upside down. You brought her everything her life was without."

"But I've changed that now. So what is there for you to send me back to?" Booth questioned, frustration and pain edging his voice. "Why bother showing me this if you could choose to keep me?"

Christine smiled. "Are you asking for a sign of good faith, Seeley?"

Booth nodded. "Maybe I am."

"Well then," she said as the world around them shone bright with light. After a few seconds it got darker and colder. They now stood in front of a large white Victorian home, a light layer of snow sprinkled the lawn.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around. Realization clicked as he saw his standard issue SUV and a small silver sports car in the driveway.

"This is your home Seeley." She gestured to the house. "Or at least, it could be."

**XxXxX**

**Next chapter soon. Either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Review please.**


	5. The Words in Her Book

**Chapter 5. "What could be."**

**XxXxX**

"_Where are we?" He asked, looking around. Realization clicked as he saw his standard issue SUV and a small silver sports car in the driveway._

"_This is your home Seeley." She gestured to the house. "Or at least, it could be."_

"What do you mean, it could be?" Booth asked, looking at the woman beside him.

She smiled kindly. "You may still have a life to lead Seeley Booth. Pending on if you make the right decisions, you could have this." She said, gesturing again. "But before you go; I want you to know that I won't be waiting here when you return this time."

"Why not?" He asked, turning to face her.

She reached forward and touched her hand to his cheek. "Because I'm done here. You're about to get the information you need, I have nothing else to give."

Booth looked at her for a moment before looking down at his feet. "How about some motherly advice?"

She smiled, warm-heartedly at him. "If you find somebody you can trust, you hang on to them."

"Is that it?" He asked curiously.

"You take care of her, alright?" Christine Brennan ordered, tears brimming her eyes. She pulled the agent into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Now go see, Booth. And don't forget what you've seen."

He smiled at her one last time as she released her hold on him. Booth headed towards the front door, and opened it hesitantly. As he walked in, he was overwhelmed with the smell of coffee and tea and perhaps some cherry pie. He slowly took in his surroundings. The main foyer was a deep red spice color, with white tile floors and a white railing staircase that led to the second floor. To his right was a large room that held a kitchen with a counter that faced into an elegant dining area. To his left was a large open living room. As he walked in the sight before him made him smile lightly. A large Christmas tree sat towards the front of the house with many presents scattered below. There was a couch and several chairs, a large plasma TV above the fireplace and several bookcases. He approached the first bookcase slowly. He first recognized her books. _Cross Bones. Red Tape, White Bones. Death du Jour. _The last of which Booth did not remember Bones publishing. As he inspected the inside cover, he noticed the publication date. _2012._ Booth flipped a few more pages ahead to the inscription. _To My Real-Life Andy. _He smiled. S_o it's true, _he thought, _I'm so going to have to tease her for that one. _Booth turned suddenly at the sound of a door opening above him.

With the book still within his grasp, Booth made his way to the staircase, his breathe held captive in his lungs. As he reached the foyer he saw her. And suddenly, he was scared to move. Scared that he'd wake up from this dream and never get to see what it was like to be with her. As he took another step forward, she noticed him.

"Hey, you're home." She said with a smile, jogging down the last few steps and resting at the bottom. She looked at him expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss me already?"

Booth smiled. He walked towards her quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist and an hand through her hair; he brought his lips to hers softly without a seconds hesitation. She responded almost instantly to his touch. After a few seconds she pulled away, a shocked expression on her face.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you for real." He said, his eyes opening slowly.

She laughed then, that same old laugh he always knew and yet, it was different. It was filled with a joy he hadn't heard from her before. "Well, I'd hope you knew what it was like to kiss me by now." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "But I have to say, I think it's been weeks since you've kissed me that well."

Booth smiled at her mockery. She was changed. Not only the easiness of her voice and actions but her appearance. Her hair was longer, her makeup was more polished than it had been, and her body was fuller. Not in a bad way, he thought, she seemed only to become more beautiful with age.

"Are you in there?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Temperance shook her head at him. "You must've had a long day. Go upstairs and get in bed, I'll be up in a moment." She kissed him one last time on the cheek before moving around his body and towards the kitchen.

He watched her leave before making his way up the stairs. On his way he looked at the pictures. There were pictures of his parents, and old ones of her parents, Russ and Amy with her two girls and a little boy, and as he reached the top of the stairs the last one made his breath catch. It was a picture of them. Booth stood behind Bones, with his arms encircling her waist. Her wore a tan suit and she wore a light, short skirt white dress. They were on a beach somewhere, their wedding bands shining in the summer light. Booth looked down at his hand to see the same ring on his finger now. Running his hand through his hair as he thought about what it all mean, Booth continued down the hallway to the room at the end.

The door was cracked and a light shown around its edges. He pushed open the door. The room was a warm golden color. A four-post bed rested against one wall, there was a rocking chair by the window and a dresser on another wall. To his right were two doors, both open, showing a bathroom and walk-in closet.

He began searching through the dresser drawers for something to wear to bed. Finally he pulled out a pair of long, Philadelphia Eagles pajama pants. Throwing his dirty clothes in a nearby hamper Booth climbed into the bed.

"Hey, that's my side." She scolded as she entered. "If you wanted to switch again you should have just asked."

"Sorry, uh- I just forgot." He explained weakly. "What's that?"

Temperance placed the tray in the middle of their bed. "Cherry pie and coffee. Like you have almost every night, silly." She looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, climbing up next to him, placing a kiss to his forehead. "You're not warm."

He laughed. "Since when did you become motherly, Bones?"

She returned his laughter with a slight frown. "Since I had to Booth." Temperance watched as he took a bite of the pie. "Mmm, that looks good. Oh, speaking of motherly: you're son was so hyped up on sugar from his friend's birthday party that it took him over an hour to fall asleep."

Booth smiled. "Well, what do you expect? You know how much Parker loves birthday cake."

Looking critically at him again, Temperance knit her brow together. "Booth, what are you talking about? You know Parker comes over next weekend. I meant your other son. You know: Noah? Noah Russell Booth? Your second born son, remember him?"

Booth tried to wipe the evident shock off of his face. "Right, right. I know, sorry."

She shook her head with a smile. "Geez, honey. What's gotten into you tonight? You weren't out drinking with Jack again were you?"

Booth laughed. "No. No, I wasn't."

"Good." She smiled. "Cause you know how Angela hates when he leaves her alone with all of those kids."

He couldn't help but smile again. _Go figure. Angela and Jack with a barrel of kids. _"Yeah, I can imagine that wouldn't please her too much." When she didn't respond right away, Booth looked over at her. She was leaning in with her mouth open. "What?"

Temperance's face fell into a small pout. "Please, can I have some pie?" She asked.

"Bones, you hate pie." He stated, bringing the fork to his mouth again with teasing delight.

She pouted again. "You know I can't help it."

"Well, alright. But just this once." He said, spooning the last piece of cake into her mouth. Booth watched as she smiled with satisfaction. _Same old Bones, reveling in her victories. _He placed the empty plate on the bedside table as she climbed under the blankets. He soon followed suit.

They lay side by side in silence for a few moments, before she turned on her side suddenly and looked at him. "Don't you want to see it?" She asked. "Or did you forget about that too." She quipped, leaning over him to pull a picture out of the nightstand.

Booth covered quickly. "Of course I didn't forget."

She held it out of his grasp. "Hmm. I don't know. Are you sure?"

Booth laughed as he reached over her, attempting to grab the image. But as she pulled away he moved in closer, until he was hovering right above her. She looked angelic; a halo of hair was spread across her pillow and the flush of her cheeks made her look radiant. Without a second thought, he brought his lips to hers, for the second time that night. His tongue danced across her lips, beckoning for them to open to his will. As the kiss deepened, she clearly forgot about the captive image in her hand. And as her legs wound around his lower body he seized it from her and rolled back to his side of the bed.

"Hey," she pouted again, something that she had grown to be quite good at. "That wasn't nice Booth. You know how the female body reacts when-"

"Wait." He said suddenly, angling himself on the bed to face her, with the picture between them. "Is this?"

She sighed, somewhat frustrated. "The ultrasound I had today? Why yes it is, mister. Thanks for remembering."

Noticing the slight disappointment in her voice, he tilted her chin up with his forefinger and thumb. "Hey, babe. I'm sorry, I've just been under a lot of stress at work."

She smiled back at him coyly. "You know I can't resist the 'chin-tilt'." She laughed. "And I know, being Deputy Director of the FBI can't be easy."

He smiled at that. He honestly didn't think Cullen liked him _that_ much.

"Anyway," she interrupted his thoughts, snuggling closer into his side, holding the picture out before them. "That's it."

"That's it, huh?" He smiled down at her. "So which is it?"

She looked up at him puzzled. "I thought you didn't want to know with this one."

He thought for a cover. "Well, I did. But I thought about what you said about being rational and being able to pick out the right things and I changed my mind." He held his breath, hoping his argument would be valid.

She nodded. "Ok, then. If you're sure?"

He nodded, looking up at her expectantly.

"It's… a girl."

He kissed her then. The thought of children warming his heart along with the warmth of her body against his was too much for his senses. "I love you." He said quietly, as he pulled away slightly.

"I love you too, Seeley." She answered, sliding down beneath the covers, wrapping his arm around her waist as she turned away.

With their bodies spooned together; Booth rested his hand on her slightly bulging abdomen, the picture in his other hand. Pressing his face into her hair, he smelled the perfume of her shampoo, the same smell he always associated with her.

And there, in his arms, as they drifted off to sleep; she was his. His wife. His love. His Bones.

As his eyes closed slowly, heavy with exhaustion, he heard her voice. It was her voice, but not beside him. Somehow it seemed far away.

"Booth…" She called. "Booth can you hear me?"

**XxXxX**

**Oh, snap…. What next. New chapter up tomorrow night probably.**

**Reviews please.**


	6. The Agent in the Hospital Bed

**And now for the grande finale…**

**XxXxX**

_And there, in his arms, as they drifted off to sleep; she was his. His wife. His love. His _

_Bones._

_As his eyes closed slowly, heavy with exhaustion, he heard her voice. It was her voice, but not beside him. Somehow it seemed far away._

"_Booth…" She called. "Booth can you hear me?"_

He tried to tell her that he was just about to fall asleep but his voice came out raspy and barely audible.

"Booth?" She called again.

He smiled lightly as he felt a hand press against his cheek. He felt his own stubble brush against the smooth skin of the hand. Booth tried to open his eyes but the harsh light of the world around him was too much.

"Close the blinds." He heard the voice say to another.

"Alright, sweetie."

_Angela? _He thought. "What's Angela doing in our room Bones?" The words were labored and choked. Finally able to open his eyes, Booth took in his surroundings. _The hospital. Pam Nunan. _It all came rushing back in a flood of memories. _Had it been a dream, or did Christine Brennan really help him?_

"Our room?" Angela smiled suggestively with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Ange, please?" Said Temperance as she turned back to the agent in the hospital bed.

Angela let out a deep sigh. Holding her hands up she said, "Alright, alright. But do everything I would do."

After the artist left Booth looked at the woman who stood a few feet away from his bedside, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Bones," he rasped, reaching a hand out to her. "Come over here and sit."

She let him grab her arm as she moved closer. Reaching the bed she tucked one leg underneath her body and sat beside him. "I killed her Booth."

He nodded. "I know."

"You said it was never easy. Killing someone is never meant to be easy." Her forehead was creased in confusion and pain. She let out a sigh. "Killing her was the easiest thing I've ever had to do."

"Hey," he said, raising her chin with his thumb and finger. "Clearly its not as easy as you thought. I see it in your expression, you wanted to take her life but your having trouble dealing with the fact that you did."

"She could have killed you Booth." She answered sadly, anger edging her voice.

He dropped his hand to hers that rested on her leg. "She wanted to kill _you_. And she would have."

"She should have." Bones said, beginning to shout as she scooted out of his reach. "Why'd you do that anyway, huh? It was the stupidest thing you've ever done, and I've seen some pretty stupid things from you."

"Hey," he tried to respond but was stopped by her continued rant.

"You have a son who loves you. What do you think he would have gone through if you died? It was bad enough for him not knowing if you were gonna make it. And the team!" She yelled louder now, sliding off the bed and pacing at its foot. "What about them? What would they have done? You know they care about you more than they say, just like you do for them."

"And you?" He asked, his voice finally reaching her ears and stopping her tirade.

She stopped in her tracks then. "What about me?" She asked, her eyes not quite reaching his.

"Yeah, what about you?" He pressed, trying to explore her feelings.

She sighed then, her face exposing the wheels that were turning in her brain. "Well, I-" she fought for the words. "I'd be so lost, Booth. It was hard enough for _me _not knowing if you'd wake up. And I-" she paused. "I care about you more than I can say."

"Just like I do for you." He finished, reaching his hand out to her once again. "Come lie with me."

This time she didn't hesitate. She waited as he made room for her next to his side. Temperance climbed into the bed and let the man she thought she'd lost wrap his free arm around her shoulders. He placed a kiss to her hair and she savored the feel of it; it's warmth, it's length, and all the hidden meanings it held.

"I had a dream, Bones." He stated slowly. As she looked up at him, he explained further. "I know you find this kind of stuff hokey but… your mom was there. She showed me things; things I hope never come to pass in any way. But also," he paused again and looked at her. "She showed me what my life could have. What our life could have. Together."

She looked up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in his eyes was proof enough that this dream had held a lot of meaning to him. Suddenly a smile turned the corner of her mouth. "In this life…" she began. "Do we share a room?"

Booth laughed as he pulled her a little closer to him. "I said that out loud didn't I?" She nodded in response. "Well then, I guess you've already gathered a little from my dream."

They sat in silence for a moment, both taking in what was progressing between them. After a few comfortable moments passed between them, she broke the silence. "Booth?"

"Hmm?" He said softly, into her hair.

"Did she say anything?" She turned her body to face him as she spoke. "I mean, anything for you to tell me?"

He looked over her puffy eyes and dirty hair; _she must have stayed here this whole time. _But still, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He had been wrong; her beauty surpassed even that of her mothers. "No, she didn't give me anything to tell you." At the disappointed look that crossed her face he started again. "But she told me to take care of you and that if I found someone I could trust, hold onto them."

"And have you?" She asked, her eyes falling to his mouth as she waited for a response.

Before he spoke, he brought his lips down to hers. Completely ignoring the pain he felt in his chest as he did so, Booth kissed her lightly. When there was no air left in his lungs, he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm already hanging onto her. And I promise, I wont let you go."

**XxXxX**

**Sweet enough for your sweet tooth? This could be the end… I like where it is. But I suppose if you all wanted a future epilogue, I've got the idea I just need the encouragement.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	7. The Epilogue in the Story

**The Epilogue…**

**XxXxX**

"_Did she say anything?" She turned her body to face him as she spoke. "I mean, anything for you to tell me?"_

_He raked his eyes of her puffy eyes and dirty hair; she must have stayed here this whole time. But still, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He had been wrong; he beauty surpassed even that of her mothers. "No, she didn't give me anything to tell you." At the disappointed look that crossed her face he started again. "But she told me to take care of you and that if I found someone I could trust, hold onto them."_

"_And have you?" She asked, her eyes falling to his mouth as she waited for a response._

_Before he spoke, he brought his lips down to hers. Completely ignoring the pain he felt in his chest as he did so, Booth deepened the kiss. When there was no air left in his lungs his rested his forehead against hers. "I'm already hanging onto her. And I promise, I wont let you go."_

**XxXxX**

_2012._

"Thank you." She said as she signed the book and passed it to another fan.

Booth watched her from a few feet away, two cups within his hands. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. A thought that crossed his mind almost everyday since he'd met her. And now, two years after they married, he couldn't help thinking about her even when she wasn't around. He made his way through the crowd and to her table. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her cheek, placing the cup beside her.

"Is this your husband?" A female fan asked as she placed a copy of Temperance's newest book on the table.

Temperance smiled at the young woman, she was use to it by now. "Yes, he is."

"And," Booth interjected. "I'm her real-life Andy." His voice sounded almost giddy.

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?" She asked with a smile as she scribbled her name in the front pages of the book and passed it back to the woman. "Alright," she said. "It's time."

Booth looked at his watch. "You've still got five minutes Bones."

"No, Booth." She stood from her chair slowly, her rounded belly protruding. "It's time to get your spawn out of me."

"Now?" He said anxiously, easing her up out of the chair.

"Acutally…" she began. "I've been having contractions for most of the afternoon." She clutched her stomach in pain. "But my water just broke, so yes now would be an appropriate time to give birth."

Booth laughed and shook his head. "Only you could be at work all day and not complain at all about having contractions, Bones."

"In early China, women would give birth in a rice paddy and dig a whole…"

He cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Bones. Can we get you to the hospital now and have an anthropological discussion later?"

She nodded in agreement as they left the bookstore and headed for his SUV.

On the way there Booth had blared his siren and sped despite Temperance's insistence that she had time before she was fully dilated and that they were more likely to die in a car accident than for her to give birth in the car. He had muttered how gross it was when she used the more scientific terms for childbirth and proceeded to slow down, only slightly.

Later that night, while his wife was asleep in the hospital bed. Booth sat with his newborn baby girl tucked nicely in his arms. He smiled down at Celia Christine Booth, as he thought about the familiarity of this hospital.

It had been the same hospital where he had stayed in when he was blown up and when he was shot, and where their relationship had changed four years ago. Thinking back on it, he remembered the dream he'd had while he was unconscious. He had thought about it a lot over the years. Apparently Christine, his daughter's namesake and the mother of his wife, hadn't wanted to give away all the surprises so she'd fibbed a little. Their first child had not been a son, but luckily for Booth her book's inscription had stayed the same and thus allowing him to tease his wife incessantly about it. Booth was a man who didn't really like surprises, but when it came to the way his life was, he was glad Christine had kept a few things under lock and key.

Seeley Booth was a happy man; he had a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful life.

**XxXxX**

**I know, I know… cheesy cheesy cheesy. But I couldn't help it. I'm not too fond of this epilogue but I wanted to show everyone that all the cards weren't going to be laid out for him… Anyway, I couldn't think of how else to right this so I hope it satisfied at least a few of you.**

**xSSx**


End file.
